


Nutrio【双结局】

by momukl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Parasite - Freeform, Prision, cut the tongue, eat ring, electric cage, operation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momukl/pseuds/momukl
Summary: R18G，只猎奇不开车原文在Lofter，结果秒和谐（





	

**Author's Note:**

> 13章背景  
> 各种想写的恶趣味猎奇梗合集，想到什么写什么，结果最后疯狂爆字数打破了自己的写文纪录（本来我也没写过几篇（  
> 总之我放飞起来就像疯了一样  
> 【脑壳真的特别惨，信我，心疼他就别看了】  
> 变成双结局是因为放飞到最后想起这是个系列文还要接Anonymum那篇，结果写了一点结尾又突然觉得 “我放飞丧病的好好的，为什么要突然掉下来落刀上？”（。  
> 前两天刚想把那篇扩写，写完结局的一瞬间突然想重写（划掉  
> 所以又写了一个不接那篇文的结局……  
> 我真的很喜欢英文版宰相那句“How long were you in the dark？ ”  
> 如果说前一篇是试水的粮食向猎奇，这篇大该是丧病的文艺向猎奇（  
> 毕竟我一直觉得宰相是一个古典优雅的鬼畜变态，很注重自己的遣词造句和仪容仪表…还有仪式感（。  
> 不过真的也让人感觉挺烦的，感觉他说着说着就要唱起歌剧来（等等  
> 于是，我决定让他唱Somnus（
> 
> 【警告】  
> 【发了就跑，感谢喜欢，不喜勿扰】  
> 【只猎奇不开车】  
> 【我放飞丧病起来自己都控制不住自己】  
> 【大量自设出没】  
> 【魔导兵小黄毛注意】  
> 【OOC应该有】  
> 【注意：【严重物化他人】，【重要人物死亡场景】，精神折磨，虐待，电笼，洗脑，囚禁，无麻醉手术，食虫，割舌，脏器取出，皮肤肌肉脱落等易让人感觉不适的变态猎奇向场景】  
> 【所以说脑壳真的特别惨，宰相就是个文艺腔话痨鬼畜变态，信我，心疼就别看了】  
> 【不喜请关，勿扰，谢谢】  
> 【现在走还来得及【你们看我警告都写了这么长】我真的怕被人打死（。】

Noct从未戴过什么饰品，尤其是戒指  
为了让坚硬的金属在手指上不易脱落又必须将它推至手指根部，感受到自己的肌肉随着金属的推动，最后卡住  
原本自由惯了的手指就这么被拘束住，推挤着那部分的肌肉，一圈骨骼好像也被拴紧  
——连同这位年轻的真王

压抑而阴森的基地里，Noct小心避让着地上的魔导兵，之前被冰冷机器抱住腿部动弹不得的记忆还让他有些后怕  
“最好小心前进哦”  
广播里的声音回荡在空旷的基地里  
“好像听到什么声音了，前面一定有什么东西”  
轻浮的语气仿佛能看到说话人嘲讽的脸，Noct有些烦躁，但也没办法，一个人陷入这种境地，除了小心别无他法  
不远处是一个铁门，或许是出路，Noct谨慎的朝那个方向走，周围的管道竟随着他的步子泄漏，绿色的烟雾遮蔽了他的视线  
“……烟？”  
Noct刚吸入一点就感到不适，重心不稳的迅速蹲在地上  
毒气的眩晕感让Noct有些支撑不住身体，但还是拉着一旁墙壁上的排气管站立起来  
他只能前进，他别无选择  
“看吧，我都给过你忠告了”  
Noct并没有回答男人的话语，只是小心的扶着墙壁，屏息缓行

随着大门的开启，烟雾开始逐渐变淡  
Noct正试着摸索着下一个管道，可手上却传来了不同于之前那些管道的圆润触感，他似乎是摸到了一个带着繁复花纹的物品  
脚下的声音也不一样了  
基地的地面基本是铁板，他的每一步都会有清脆的声响，现在脚下的路变得有些光滑，似乎是石头的地面  
墙壁的质感也变得冰凉，坚硬，不同于单薄的铁板，它们带着历史的厚重感  
烟雾散去，Noct走在黑白相间的大理石地面上，抬头张望，精致的吊灯垂下，古老的壁画描述着神话时代传说，预言里的世界  
一片死寂，威严而肃穆  
他知道这里是哪里，他再清楚不过了  
这里是Insomnia，是Lucis的王宫，是他长大的地方

电梯清脆的声音响起，有三个人朝他的方向跑来  
先走出来的是Nyx，他认识那个国王之剑的战士，随后的两个人走出来时Noct怀疑自己是不是看错了  
那是他的父亲，他受了伤走路有些不稳，Luna在搀扶着  
这不可能  
他们明明都已经——  
Noct还在整理思绪思考着自己现在的处境，电梯又发出滋啦的声音，电流炸起，帝国的Glauca将军持剑而来  
Glauca将军向Regis冲了过来，他的父亲果断的建起屏障将自己和两人隔开，威严的转身直面将军，丢开手杖，用一击漂亮的雷魔法将对方击打在墙壁上  
可是他已经很虚弱了，这个雷魔法也明显威力太小

“看啊，Lucis的王，躲在坚固的屏障后面，贪图一时的平安”  
“王都已岌岌可危了啊，陛下”  
Glauca的语气竟然充满了怨恨  
“你这虚伪的和平，将被我的剑所斩断”  
将军转过身高举大剑，刺穿了他父亲的身体，一些血溅到了魔法屏障上，Nyx和Luna痛苦的拍打着屏障  
Regis的苍老的双手握着穿透身子的血红剑，艰难的叫他们快走  
Glauca将长剑拔出，Regis仍然笔直的站立在那里，如同一旁的威严的石柱  
他轻轻推动国王的后背，第113代Lucis王无力的倒在地，尚温的鲜血流淌在冰冷的大理石地板上

Luna和Nyx离开了宫殿，Glauca也追他们去了  
只有Noct跪在了那里  
随着他父亲的死亡，魔法屏障的效果消失了，他现在可以走到父亲的身边去  
可是他走不过去，尽管这是如此的近，他伸手就能碰到自己父亲的须发  
他清楚，这都是过去发生的事情，这都是好久以前的事情了  
这一定是Ardyn的诡计，这一定也是他所制造的幻象  
可是他做不到忽视这一切，他刚才就像当事人一般的亲眼目睹了全过程  
看到Glauca的剑刺穿Regis，他还是失控的召唤武器，拼命攻击着父亲的魔法屏障  
住手  
求求你  
住手……  
光芒幻化出的父王之剑在大理石的地面上砸的粉碎  
他无力的双臂贴在屏障上，缓缓地跪在屏障前  
无法抑制的泪水从指缝中落下，滴在冰冷的大理石地面上  
“对不起…对不起……”  
他一遍遍说着  
“为什么……”

外面似乎又出现了新变化  
破晓的光芒从指缝中传入，微风吹在他细碎的头发上  
他似乎跪在断壁残垣之上，腿被石块磕的有些疼  
Noct揭开双手，他认识的那个国王之剑的战士正坐在不远处，看着天边的朝霞  
“Regis王为了未来，完成了他的使命”  
“这样死去倒也不算太坏”  
Nyx看着自己逐渐化为尘埃的身体  
“剩下的就交给你了，未来的王”

Noct看着他的身躯消逝在光芒之中  
自己并没有什么其他的举动，突然来到这里，更加证明了这一切都是Ardyn制造出来的幻象  
Noct的脸上的泪水虽然无法停止，但他愤恨的将泪水抹去  
真是一个个性和兴趣都非常糟糕的帝国宰相…  
自己完全猜不透他想做什么，到底有什么目的，只能在他这精心准备的牢笼中迷茫的挣扎  
Noct试着站起来，可是脚下的石块竟倒影着水波纹，他这一脚就像突然踩在了表面看起来是石块的沼泽上，踩空了的落差感让他再次谨慎起来  
幻境之中还会发生些什么，他无法预知

金发的姑娘站在吉尔花的花田里  
那是Luna，不同于之前在Lucis宫殿中见到的样子，她穿着白色的长裙，头发没有捆扎，顺直的长发随风飞舞  
“原来你到这里来了”  
Luna一如记忆中一般的微笑看着他  
“从没想过，竟然能再见到您呢”  
“为什么…要这么做……”  
刚擦去的泪水又止不住的滴在吉尔花的花瓣上  
“因为我身为神凪的使命已经结束了”  
Luna轻声的回答着他的话语  
“众神已经认可了Noctis殿下您的力量，而戒指也将回到您的手中”  
“Luna…对不起…”  
Luna什么也没说，她只是摇摇头  
微风拂过，裙摆与花瓣翻飞，Luna拾起一朵吉尔花  
她在蓝色的水中下沉，沉至深处  
“你来见我了，对我而言，这样就够了”  
“为什么…为什么…”  
Noct的悲伤与海水混在一起  
“如果能救Luna，就算要我死也没关系！”  
他朝着Luna大喊  
他受够了，父亲，Nyx，Luna，三个人的死亡之瞬在他眼前铺陈开来，他的理智濒临崩溃  
即使是过去还是现在，都无力改变的自己，弱小的自己  
“永别了，Noctis殿下”  
花从少女的手中离开  
花瓣散尽，化为光耀之戒，稳稳的落在了他的手掌心，压着一片吉尔花瓣

 

“不管我想要怎样，'国王'都得继续旅行吧”  
Noctis站在水塘里，坚定的看着Gladio  
“Noct，你听好了，国王，是绝不能停下脚步的”  
Ignis捏紧了手杖  
“不管承受再大的牺牲，都必须不断向前迈进”  
他一直记得这句话  
一直记得

Noct昏昏沉沉的睁开眼，脸上还流淌未干的泪痕  
他的手被生锈的铁链吊住，勒的他手腕微红，脚距离地面还有一小段距离，后背紧贴着冰冷的砖墙  
他打量着四周，阴森且阴冷，稻草角落里似乎还有老鼠的吱吱声  
外面的脚步声响起，老鼠躲藏了起来，空气一时弥漫着某种花香  
“这里是Insomnia的古地牢，应该已经被封锁几百年了吧，相信贵为王子的您一定没有来过这个地方”  
男人的声音从牢门外传来，并没有带着电磁波的杂音，是他本人的声音  
“曾经是我一生中呆的最久的地方”  
他小声的自言自语，Noct并没有听到

Ardyn打开门，走进了牢房中  
他手中还拿着十余株鲜红的罂粟花，用黑色的宽布条系着枝条，随着他的走进，封闭的牢房中充斥着浓郁的芳香，Noct甚至觉得有些难受的刺鼻  
一切的始作俑者终于现身于他的眼前，Noct的身体因悲愤而抖动  
“你到底想做什么！你到底有什么目的！”  
Ardyn并没有回答他的问题，他甚至进来后都没有看Noct一眼  
他只是手拿着花束，打量着陈设的在牢房中踱步，嘴里悠悠的唱着一首Lucis古歌  
“一切将同他分别/悲剧会发生在他眼前/都是他所挚爱的人”  
Noct也曾听过这首歌，大概上在举办宴会的大厅里听到过，那是首伴着钢琴，女声深情而悲伤的歌声  
Ardyn歌声里虽然听不出明显情感倾向，却带着一丝不易察觉的无奈和苍凉  
他那一身古典而繁复的衣装，唱着这首亘古的歌谣，又身处于这古老的牢狱之中，Noct有种恍惚感  
他好像就是Lucis古代因罪关入牢笼中的囚人，Ardyn专程拿着花束是为他送别，唱着临刑歌  
下一刻，他将被人处死，或是君王垂怜，让他苟且在这座监牢中度过余生，他尚未开始的人生就此结束  
“Noctis，你知道这首歌到底在说些什么吗？”Ardyn转过身看着他，依旧是那双诡异的琥珀色眼睛带着猜不透的微笑  
“是王的一生啊”

“你到底想做什么！你到底有什么目的！为什么要让我看到——”  
Noct提高了声再次重复了一遍，不过这一次他还没说完Ardyn就回答他了  
“你是说，为什么让你看到你父亲被人捅死，看到你认识的人化成灰被吹走，看到你爱人尸首沉入海中？”  
他的语气还是那般轻浮平常，就像说着今天下雨明天刮风一般  
看到他的反应，Noct几乎是狂怒的吼骂他，但Ardyn只是摆手，不过他也只能一只手这么做，另一只手一直抱着鲜红花束  
“三个人罢了，你就如此难过？身为国王这可是大忌啊”  
“有的王位甚至是弑父弑亲杀忠得来的呢，他们在你登基前身亡，不也挺好的么？也不用你以后再费心，担心他们篡权了啊？”  
毕竟身为帝国宰相自然常为君王谋划诸事，Noct竟也一时无法否认他所说的话，这些事例也曾在历史上出现过  
……不对，自己怎么会有这种想法  
这一闪而过的思绪让Noct感到怪异  
他怎么会认同这样的言论？  
“你……”  
所幸Noct的全身只有手腕被束缚住，他试着用指甲扎进皮肉想让自己清醒，怀疑是之前吸入毒气再加上Ardyn手中花束浓香影响到自己的大脑

“Noct，这个世界上有太多生命了，每天都有人在Eos出生和死去，人类一生短暂且易逝，这三个人又算什么？”  
“他们都是为了Eos的未来而牺牲的！”  
他们都是…为了我……  
他曾经在心里一遍遍的道歉着，尽管他们已经听不到他的道歉声  
Ardyn朝他走近，这个男人本身比Noct高不少，但是由于Noct被悬空吊挂，他们此刻是平视的，琥珀色的眼睛近在眼前，而不是仰视  
“Noct，我问你，这个未来里有什么？”  
“星球的未来是真王消灭灾厄，然后就是，Lucis的复国——”  
Noct思索并回答着  
“Lucis？那里还有什么？Insomnia已经是一片废墟，至于Insomnia外那些地方，也不过是荒郊野外呀？”

Noct想起了很多人  
餐馆里的女厨师做出了想做的蛋糕  
设法在夜晚找寻矿石的记者  
散落在荒野的铭牌回到他们的亲人手中  
电厂的女工人忙碌的检查着蒸汽安全闸  
农场又长出了新的作物  
餐厅老板获得了需要的珍贵食材  
找到了想要的科研青蛙的女生物学家  
照相的日子里见到了太多不曾见过的Eos美景  
孩子拿到了自己期待已久的仙人掌玩具  
被袭击的货车所幸货物没有受损  
玳瑁龟不在，人们又可以安心的生活了  
这些都是他所经历过的，都是他亲手帮助过的人们  
他们向他微笑，向他致谢，他们将自己贵重的物品赠与他作为谢礼，用重金酬谢他们，感谢他们为当地人所作出的贡献  
他旅行过的每一个地方都有人会在打着招呼，欢迎他们，感激他们  
帮助人是一件多么开心的事啊  
自己解决了他们困扰已久的问题，即使没人知道他就是王子又如何？  
想到这些过往，他微笑了起来  
一些温暖从心底升起，充实着他的心灵

但Noct并没有注意到帝国宰相看到他微笑时的的怪异眼神  
男人好像想起了什么，像是在看一个被欺骗的可怜虫  
喜悦，痛苦，迷茫，绝望  
可这些情感都消逝的太快，就像从未在他眼中出现过  
“……Lucis”  
他用一种悲哀的语气说着这个词，最后这些眼中情感都化为了怒意  
Ardyn单手掐住Noct，冰凉如尸体的手竟然还有些微微发抖，但是他以Noct无法察觉的形式克制住了，他的力气大得惊人，只手就能将Noct整个身体抬高，Noct有些喘不过气，只能不住咳嗽  
“愚蠢！冥顽！涉世太浅！”  
Ardyn意外的露出了真正愤怒的表情，Noct觉得他印象中这个人一直是一张虚假的轻浮笑脸，就算愤怒也不过是故意摆出来的  
“咳，咳，他们，他们也是Lucis的人啊！Lucis又不是只有Insomnia王都！”  
Noct咳嗽的回答着，Ardyn的情绪似乎稳定了，他突然松手放开Noct，少年随着铁链摇晃了几下，轻微的落差和重力使得Noct的手勒痛起来

铁链稳定后，他用一种有些责备的眼神看着Noct，Ignis好像曾经提到过Ardyn的这个眼神  
“Noctis，人民是淳朴的”  
“你在他们危难之时救了他们，他们会永远铭记你的恩情，为你塑造石像，为你歌功颂德，以你的故事为蓝本编织着歌谣和戏剧，你是伟人，是英雄，是救世主——”  
Ardyn捏住Noct的下巴让他抬起头，微眯着琥珀色的眼睛  
“可是Noct，人民也是无情的啊”  
“Lucis沦陷的那天…你还记得吧？就是我们在Galdin碰到的第二天，你知道那个餐厅的Lucis人们看到报纸和听到广播里沦陷都在说些什么吗？”  
“——有人咒骂王室不为自取灭亡，有人鼓掌说国王卖国恶有恶报，商人们伤心着以后不好去Insomnia拿货了真可惜，但也没说些别的”  
“而且你也清楚那个条约的内容吧，王子殿下？他们那块本来就是要被割让给我们Niflheim帝国的领土，这是你父亲亲口答应的，新闻出来后Insomnia不都有人游行抗议么？”  
“可是Insomnia外生活的人也只是听到广播时聊聊，吃完饭又回去继续做赏金猎人罢了——哦对了，之前那些咒骂的鼓掌的也是，在餐厅聊完天又各自忙碌工作去了”  
“甚至还有人为此点了个有些贵的菜品看来是想庆贺呢，那个你认识的厨师姑娘还不是笑着问他们想要什么菜？”  
Noct仍然用一种戒备的眼神看着他，显然他并不相信Ardyn的话

“好吧，那我就说一些你知道的”Ardyn耸耸肩  
“Lucis亡国了这么久你也看到了，你觉得他们真的关心自己国家的死活么？”  
“你一路上有几个人和你说过希望你能重建Lucis王国？有几个人感慨过国家灭亡？有几个认出了你贵为Lucis王子的人，第一反应不是把你的情报卖给Niflheim帝国而是想帮助你复国的？除了旧臣，也没几个了吧？”  
“他们更关心的，还是自己今天能不能生存下去，下一顿能不能吃上饭，能不能让家人过得更好一些，劳累的身体能不能得到医治，无聊而忙碌的工作结束后，今晚能不能睡一个安稳平安觉”  
“再说了，比起担心亡国后路上会有魔导兵，还不如担心晚上睡觉的时候会不会有使骸袭击自己和家人吧？说不定住在帝国基地旁边的话，科技发达的帝国灯光那么强，使骸可能还不敢靠近了呢”  
“国家存亡，王族易代，这是你的经历，可是Noct，王族才几个人？整个Lucis又有多少人？”  
“这些东西离他们的生活太遥远了，只存在于广播和报纸上，他们根本无法想象在王族光鲜完美的外表下，背后承受着怎样的压力，经历着怎样的伤痛”  
“——我说的没错吧，Lucis的小王子？”  
他自信的看着Noct果然皱起的眉头，这个少年在回忆，在肯定他的话语，他的动摇是因为他不确信

“……你在他们眼中早就已经死了呀，Noct”  
男人凑近Noct的耳边低语着，如同吐着信子  
“就算你活着，对他们而言也不过是一个可以从帝国拿到赏金的情报源罢了，奖金可不少呢”  
“比起所谓的国家存亡，他们更关心自己的斗米寸金，自己的生老病死，自己的亲朋好友……”  
“他们真是自私啊对吧，Noct？可这就是他们的眼界，他们的世界，乃至他们的一生”  
“所以你所做的一切又都是为了什么呢？天下苍生？他们咒骂，毫无尊重，唯利是图，根本不关心你们的死活，你们自己觉得是为了他们，是为Eos而战斗，可他们根本不会领情啊，这值得么？”

其实Ardyn的话Noct早就没有听进去了  
他的大脑现在乱成一团，往昔的记忆在脑海中翻涌，他想否定Ardyn的话，可是又确实能找到符合他言论的记忆细节，他记得那些人的感谢和酬劳，可好像确实也见过他们说着让他感到不舒服的话语，比如那几个听完Luna广播后说神凪要来就把自己老婆赶出去的男人  
Ardyn说完，将花束摆在了牢房中转身离去  
“亲爱的小王子，你就在这里好好想想吧，这个地方能想通很多东西，我保证”

 

Noct不知道到底过了多久了  
他大概有几十个小时没有进食，饮水和睡眠了，一直吊在这个阴冷潮湿的地牢里，封闭的牢房里一直弥漫着浓郁的花香，让他更加不舒服  
可他并不敢入睡  
尽管他已经非常疲惫，平时总是四人中第一个睡着的，再大的声响也不会打扰他的好梦  
所以他不敢入睡  
那之后Ardyn就再没出现过了，在这个帝国宰相明显是为自己精心准备的牢笼里，自己一旦陷入深度睡眠状态后将会遭受些什么，他无法预料  
现在回想起来，从第一次见面——或是更早以前，他可能就早已坠入Ardyn的陷阱之中，却只能向更深处迈进  
就像是被他饲养着一般，只能被他牵引，按照他所布置的轨道上前行  
连生死和思绪都已经逐渐不能属于自己，只能被他所决定  
他感到恐惧，他根本猜不透那个古怪的男人到底想做什么  
试着挣脱锁链，试着找寻周围有什么可以利用的东西，可是牢房中除了花束和稻草也再无其他  
甚至连光都那么微弱，微弱到觉得自己身处黑暗

Noct也很担心他的朋友们  
自从和Ignis和Gladio分开后，他根本找不到他们的踪迹，更不用说再早先被自己失手打下火车的Prompto——他还说了那么过分的话  
这场危险的旅行中只有Prompto是不需要尽任何义务的，他完全可以随时离开  
可他并没有，他们三个一直在他身边，不曾离开  
他们现在都在哪里，什么时候才能再见到他们……  
一直低头的Noct并没有注意到有人朝这里走来，站在了牢门前

“Noct…是你么？”  
与记忆中相比意外冷静的声音从门外传来打断了Noct的思绪  
这个声音他再清楚不过了  
他抬起头，门外的人金色短发，皮肤上带着些伤痕，熟悉的身影正在打开牢门  
“Prom…pto！真的是你……”  
或许他也不过是Ardyn所制造的幻象，之前不就是有几个假的Prompto想引诱自己——  
可是，如果这次是真的Prompto，他现在的想法不就和之前在火车上一样了么……

Prompto将Noct手上的锁链解开的瞬间，周围的幻境都随之散去  
他仍然在帝国首都的基地里，四周虽然昏暗但不是黑暗，脚落在铁板上发出清脆的声响，他有些站不稳，Prompto马上扶住了他  
他相信这一定是真正的Prompto，幻觉不可能解除幻觉  
终于不再是让人痛苦的幻觉，这是他的朋友，陪伴他多年的朋友  
“就你一个人么？Ignis他们呢？”  
可是Prompto还是一言不发，面无表情的看着他，眼神涣散，就像失去下一步指令的机械  
“Prompto？你怎么了，是哪里不舒服么？”Noct着急的问道，伸出手想扶住自己的朋友  
霎时，Prompto的一只手猛的抓住了他伸出的右手，竟然硬生生将光耀之戒从他手指上拽下，坚硬的铁环咯的Noct手指发疼，Noct下意识发出吃痛的声音  
而他朋友的另一只手又在这之前聚成拳，狠狠的打向Noct的腹部，在Noct还没反应过来捂住腹部之时，他将戒指塞进了Noct的口中，又抬高他的下颚  
“……吞下去…把这个……”  
Prompto用一种机械一般的声音说着，就像是设定好的程序语音  
整个过程突然而迅速  
戒指进入口中时尖锐的一处还划破了他的口腔内壁，戒指像是自己滑进食道的，似乎是被涂抹了机械用油  
Prompto是怎么做到一瞬间在戒指上涂抹这种东西的？但是他现在想这个也没有用了  
Noct蹲在地上，捂住自己的喉部连连咳嗽，Prompto仍然站在那里，木然的直视前方  
恐惧感  
比起吞下戒指这件事本身，他更有一种不寒而栗的恐惧，自己在最初进入这个专门为自己所准备的牢笼中就产生的，难以预料的未知和恐惧感  
接下来他将会遭遇到什么？  
他猜了无数种，却还是没猜中，倒不如说这根本无法猜中

“诶呀，吞下去了呢，那可是很稀有的东西啊”  
Ardyn的声音再次出现，不过这会是广播中了，带着电磁波的杂音，他阴森的笑着  
“怎么办？那可是神明的礼物呢，是Lucis一族传承千年的宝物啊”  
“你对Prompto做了什么！？”Noct愤怒的问道  
“我没做什么啊，我只是让他想起了他出生时就注定的命运罢了，就像你生而为真王一样”  
Noct张开嘴想赶快催吐却被Prompto抓住手腕，突兀的机械指尖从皮肤中穿出，也划破了Noct的手腕  
“Prompto！？”  
Prompto的手和手臂上的皮肤在逐渐脱落，一层接着一层的皮肤组织就像是风化中的纸艺品，小块小块的开始变色，随后凋落，也有些只是落了一半的仍然挂在他的手臂上，他的另一只手开始撕扯这些没有凋落的部分，连带着还未脱落的肌肉似的的东西一起撕下来扔在地上  
并没有露出肌肉，更没有露出白骨，只有冰冷的机械骨架，它们取代了原本印象中应该是骨骼的位置，流淌着机械用油  
一些关节处因为动作较多磨出了火花将外面的衣物烧毁，露出了里面灰暗的金属骨架  
他的皮肤并没有完全脱落，现在的Prompto身体看起来是人类，可手臂看起来基本是机械  
“你的朋友本来是这个样子的，见见他的真面目才能知道这个朋友值不值得交吧？”广播中的声音还有些嗤笑感“顺便我也有事想让他帮忙…旧友重逢一定很开心吧？你的刚才的脸上充满了幸福感啊”

“Ignis和Gladio他们呢！”Noct朝着广播吼道  
“他们？他们之前是和Prompto一起的，或许你可以问问Prompto？不过他的程序即然被重新唤醒的话……我觉得他们的结局……你一定能猜到的，对吧，王子殿下？”  
Noct想起了一路上遭遇的魔导兵，对他们围追堵截，无数次恨不得将他们当场杀死  
“Prompto，难道你真的——”  
Prompto将Noct举起并甩向远处，可能是在回答他的问题，Noct被摔在地上，后背撞到了墙上的铁管，他扶着墙壁想要起身可发现身体早已精疲力竭，难以置信的看着好友样子的魔导兵拿着那把再熟悉不过的枪指向自己——  
远处响起大门被打开的声音，Prompto的动作停了下来并望向门边，机械的收起手臂  
“别把他杀了啊，我等了他太久了”  
“到底有多久呢？我也记不得了啊”  
他虽然嘴上这么说着，可还是像之前那样根本没用正眼看Noct，倒是仔细的看了一会儿Prompto现在的模样，佯装思考才转过身来，他只看了一眼又露出了的轻蔑的神情  
“何等绝望的眼神啊，只是因为被朋友举枪相对就这么绝望了么？”  
Ardyn用左手臂上夸张的翅膀装饰挑起Noct的下巴，讥笑的看到他这般绝望无助的样子，又用它将Noct往左轻推，疲惫不堪的Noct侧躺在地上，脱水，无力，再加上刚才的一连串事件，他现在根本无法反抗，他早已精疲力竭  
“不知道那东西……”男人向Noct走近，轻快的语气突然发狠“现在到了你肚子里没有啊——”  
Ardyn并没有因倒地而放过他，他又朝着Noct的腹部踢去，Noct吃痛的捂住腹部，蜷缩身子连连咳嗽  
“可怜的小王子啊，你不准备好好休息一下么，平时那么嗜睡的你现在一定很累了吧”  
“好好睡一觉吧…你那死去的父亲不是还说过什么，梦里国王么？”  
男人磁性的声音此刻竟然如催眠曲一般，也或许是自己真的太疲惫了  
他试着用指甲刺入自己的皮肤，可还是抵挡不住睡意的袭来  
入睡之前，他又闻到了那种浓郁的花香

 

水都的阳光照在了他的脸上有些发烫，Noct睁开了眼睛  
“你醒了”  
是Ignis的声音  
“……？现在几点了，Ignis？”  
“不早了”  
Ignis看着他，可神情和语气都不同于以往的冷静  
“我去通知他们……不过，可能得花上一些时间就是了”  
Ignis走后，Noct伸了个懒腰，昨晚似乎做了个很难受的梦浑身不舒服，他伸手揉揉眼睛，半梦半醒的睁着眼  
手上是黑色的  
Noct惊恐的捂住自己的脸，他感觉眼角有泪水滴落在被子上  
黑色的泪水  
慌乱的伸手将床头柜上的镜子抓住，颤抖的对着自己的脸  
他的眼白漆黑一片，他的瞳孔变成了金色，止不住的黑泪从眼角和嘴角流下  
“这是…什么…我到底是……”  
“Noct……你已经……使骸化了……”  
他的朋友们和所帮助过的人都来了，大多数人都站在床前一言不发，手持武器，就像念着他的讣告一般  
他想说话，可是发现自己竟然一句话也说不出来，就像失去了语言的能力，任凭武器刺穿身体  
“应被处死——”

Noct惊醒过来，冰冷的铁板贴着胸前，有什么坚硬的东西磕着他的喉部和四肢  
他撑起身体，颈环与底板间本身就过短的铁锁竟然还有些缠绕，他伸手想解开铁结，却发现自己的四肢都已经被锁上铁环，这些铁环也都和底板用锁链相连，也同样过短  
等他终于费劲的用已经磨破手腕皮肤的双手解开缠绕，Noct猛的抬头却撞到了低矮的顶板，他痛的叫出声  
Noct小心的半撑着身子扑在地上，如同一只被抓后关在牢笼中的猫科动物  
他抬头看到眼前的栏杆，伸手抓住，一阵噼啪声响起，刺痛使他本能地缩回手  
“终于醒了啊，国王陛下”  
男人的声音从头顶传来，他一直站在笼子前，身边还有只来回走动的夸尔

“这个是关夸尔的笼子——以前是它呆的地方，为了你我把它放出来了它很感激你的——这种笼子周围都是带电的，你也知道它们很害怕雷魔法吧？”  
Ardyn蹲下身看着他，Noct觉得他看自己的眼神和旁边的坐下的夸尔看自己的眼神并没有分毫差别  
琥珀色的眼睛注视着Noct，恐惧萦绕的苍蓝色的眼睛里也倒映着他  
“Noct，为什么会是你？”  
Noct奇怪的看着他  
“我见过太多比你优秀而杰出的Lucis王——矫勇善战的，心系百姓的，内政修明的，仁厚礼贤的……”  
“而你，不过是一个毫无威望，民众声望微弱，从小娇生惯养，锦衣玉食都有人伺候着，站在无数Lucis先王的血肉上享受着优越生活”  
“甚至连最基本的王族语都不会说，纨绔至极，何等的不成器”  
他的手放在胸前折领上，眼神尖锐的就像要刺穿Noct一般，嘴里却开始说着虚伪的夸耀  
“多么尊贵啊！上千年的历史中，神明独在为你书写命运之时如此偏爱，圣石对你也寄予厚望，养尊处优，被神明与Eos众生所的深爱着的Lucis小王子”  
“不曾上过战场，不曾造福一方，就成为了Eos未来的救世主，预言中的英雄，何等荣光，何等幸运！”  
Noct看着Ardyn浮夸的动作和语气  
何其虚伪的嘲讽，何其外露的妒心

他看起来是如此的平凡，都没人相信自己是王子  
民众对他的印象可能就只有广播里的“热爱动物，热心公益”之类的话  
他的好朋友也大多是因为自己是王子而建立的联系  
他就像大多数的同龄人一般，喜欢约几个好朋友出去玩，喜欢打游戏，热心的帮助路上需要帮助的人们，而不是以王子的身份去帮助他们  
他根本就不想成为Lucis国王  
戴上戒指，传承王位，消耗寿命，衰老至死，Lucis一族的命运，烙印于血脉之中，注定的命运  
只因为自己是王子，是未来的国王，是必须拯救Eos的真王  
“不管承受再大的牺牲，都必须不断向前迈进”  
他一直记得这句话，所以他也一直前进着  
即使内心深处无数次想要放弃，他也不曾明显的表现出来  
他父亲爱他，几乎是溺爱  
他朋友一直帮助他，与他出生入死  
即使过了那么多年，Luna在演讲完后的眼神也依旧能想起当年那个在Tenebrae看到的公主殿下  
如果不是因为自己是真王……水晶所选中的真王……  
他们都不会是这样的结局

“谁…想……当真王……啊……”  
Noct缓慢的说出这几个字，说到中途几乎停止，终于全部说完后仿佛用尽了全身所有的力气  
他受够了  
即使他拯救了世界，可是也只剩他一个人了  
一切将同自己分别，悲剧会发生在自己眼前，都是自己所挚爱的人  
他们都已经离去了

“嗯？我刚才没听清啊，你说什么呢？”Ardyn假装摸着夸尔的长须  
“……谁想……当真王啊…”  
Noct又重复了一遍  
“说出来了？终于说出来了！”  
Ardyn装模作样的鼓掌道，掌声回荡在空旷的基地中  
“伟大的六神，无上的水晶，你们听到了么？你们花费千年时光养精蓄锐，精心挑选出的'真王'陛下，却说他并不想成为真王啊！”  
Noct并没有理会他的讽刺，他第一次在别人的面前说起这个话题，尽管他现在的处境是如此的不堪，他心里已经崩塌殆尽  
“我想放弃…我真的很想放弃……”  
他埋着头盯着牢笼的底板，不知道为什么自己会和眼前这个古怪的男人说这番话  
这个人执着于Lucis，执着于水晶，执着于众神  
或许早在最开始，他就早已察觉到男人的一系列举动并不是表面上看起来的那样意图明显  
他不知道自己的这种自信来源于何方，可能就是一种莫名的直觉，就是如此肯定这个人所做的一切都是冲着自己而来  
——应该说是冲着身为“真王”的自己

“所以你的目的…就是让我放弃拯救世界和成为真王么？”  
混乱的理清了一系列记忆，他向男人发问  
Ardyn之前看他一言不发觉得无趣，起身围着笼子打量着他，像是在看笼中无力挣扎的猎物  
“Noctis陛下，我可没说你不配当真王，这是你自己说的”  
他停下来站在Noct眼前，看似毫无恶意的笑着  
“真王是水晶的选择，不是我说了就能决定的，我只是想让你知道自己有多么幸运罢了”  
“你刚才听我说想放弃的时候明明很高兴的样子”  
Noct自嘲的笑着  
“那是因为只有我能理解你啊…”  
“这些话一定在你心里很久了，一直以来从你的脸上都能看得出，只是你从未说出来，也没有人能让你说出来罢了”  
Noct疑惑的抬头，可男人看起来不像在说谎  
“Noct，我们不过是被神明和水晶所饲养着的凡物，生活在Eos这个他们所创造的巨大的牢笼中，Lucis一族也不过是略微出众罢了”  
“作为被饲主相中的宠物，我们将会得到更好的饵料，继续饲养着，让我们繁衍，壮大，看似高人一等”  
“幸运…或者说，不幸的是，数千年来只有你被他们相中，所以你注定要成为拯救世界的王”  
“是啊…为什么是我呢……”  
Noct喃喃的重复着Ardyn之前的提问  
“那枚戒指…明明只会带来痛苦……父亲也好，Luna也好，都是因为这枚戒指……”

“诶呀，差点忘了，戒指还在你身体里呢陛下”  
Ardyn将铁链与笼底的连接解除并打开笼门，拽起正好是连接着颈环的那一条锁链，Noct的头只能仰起，但他死死地抓住笼子底的铁板  
那种未知的恐惧感仍然存在  
自己一旦走出这个笼子只会陷入更糟的处境，无法挽回的处境  
“不想出来？也是，这么矮的笼子，想出来只能靠爬了呢，还想着尊严么？不愧是真王陛下啊”  
Ardyn将锁链丢在地上  
“不过…你以为只有栏杆上有电？”  
电流噼啪的声音在四周响起，身体与笼底接触的部分传来刺痛感，Noct就像突然被什么穿刺一般弹起  
又似乎在发烫，在灼烧着自己，想贯穿自己，一瞬间整个人的身体都被电流侵蚀，心脏就像被拉动一般狂跳不止到有些喘不过气，他的头不断仰起，他说不出一个字只是在不停的喘息和本能的痛感叫喊，甚至可以说是在大叫和急速喘息  
不大的房间里只听得到电流噼里啪啦的声响和Noct痛苦又听不清的话语  
Ardyn将开关关闭，看着Noct的身体从不停颤抖到稍微停止，听着他仿佛重生一般的深呼吸，水花已经完全从眼眶中流淌而出，喘息，无助和不安，肌肉还在抽搐一般的颤抖  
他重新捡起锁链，轻轻一拽  
“出来！”  
Noct瘫软的被拖到牢笼外，一旁的夸尔上前细嗅，似乎是在确认生死

Ardyn一路拖拖拽拽的拉着Noct的颈环，夸尔也随之而来  
他根本不在意Noct是否跟上了自己的步伐，Noct是走是跑还是爬他都没有回过头来看一眼，只有Noct走不动的时候才转过头来看，以为他是不是被什么卡住了，发现他只是走不动便嘲笑几句，转身后步子比之前更快，Noct几乎是在半爬半跑，根本站不稳  
Ardyn拉着他走进了一个房间，但Noct是埋头走进去的，他不知道这里是做什么的  
进入房间后，男人拉起Noct的颈环径直摔在手术台上，一旁等待已久的魔导兵迅速将Noct的四肢按住，冰冷的机械的压力再加上之前电击导致的肌肉酸痛，他根本动弹不得  
“哦对了陛下，我忘记说了，我们帝国物资匮乏已久，麻醉用完了，手术服也早就没了，所以我们没办法给你做无菌手术，也没办法打麻醉，真是不好意思”  
Ardyn摆手道，但他看起来一点也不像在道歉，语气更是冰冷  
“这场手术可能会有点疼呢，不过也不要叫的太大声了”  
他将Noct的抬起的头按在手术台上，微眯着眼盯着脸上写满恐惧的少年  
“很吵的”

“话说回来，主刀还是熟人呢”  
那只手仅剩两根指头还是人类模样了，现在这只手正拿着手术刀，似乎在思索这一刀应该划在哪  
“不知道那枚戒指现在在哪里啊……能呼吸能说话看来没卡气管，那就顺着消化器官们找找吧，总能找到的，对吧？”  
手术刀一层层划破自己的神经和血管，组织肌肉被无情斩断，身体被划剖翻弄的疼痛，冰冷的金属在自己的身体里刮擦着，被恐惧侵袭的空白大脑无法思考  
不能抬起头去看自己现在的状况，每一次刚想要抬起头看自己的腹部，坐在手术台这头的Ardyn就会狠狠的按住他的头猛撞在手术台上，用他那双疯狂而诡异的琥珀色眼睛盯着他看，用他古怪的语气说着Noct现在的状况  
“别这么紧张啊Noct，已经很轻了呢”  
半人皮半机械的手正拿着止血钳仔细的翻找  
“毕竟，那可是你的朋友啊，是这个世界上最后几个对你好的人了吧”  
尖锐的止血钳刺入肉中，些微的拉扯和翻找，针般的扎在毫无皮肤保护，暴露在外的肉上  
“Noct，放松，放松一点，没听见么？你太紧张的话只会让你自己更加痛苦啊”  
明明每一刀都不是划在心口，却会觉得每一下都是直钻心房，后背也在冒冷汗  
“这么点程度就已经觉得疼的不行了么？”  
皮肤这层看似薄却实在保护者身体内部的外壳一旦褪去，淋淋血肉脆弱不堪，平时可能只是一瞬的小小疼痛，竟然会随着他们的细小划动一阵阵侵袭全身——  
“别叫的这么大声啊陛下，有失风度，有失仪表”  
他就像活生生被拔掉鳞片的鱼，鲜活细嫩的雪白鱼肉带着自己的有些微腥的血，没有鱼鳞的保护变得脆弱不堪，剧痛而奄奄一息  
“不能让他们失望啊Noct，作为两千年来唯一一个真王，怎么会害怕这种程度的疼痛呢？”  
双手死死的抓着手术台的两侧，指节渐渐发白，能看的到手臂上的青筋，因为疼痛而挣扎和绷直的肌肉早已忘记之前电击的痛楚，被刻入了新的痛觉记忆  
Ardyn此刻却是一副嫌恶的眼神  
“或许还是应该在你还在睡觉的时候拖过来做手术，真是没教养的大喊大叫”  
Noct一直在叫喊  
有时后槽牙咬紧吸气的嘶嘶声，这是还可以忍受的体现，可如果声疼痛的叫出声，那就真是无法承受了  
他的嗓子有些嘶哑了，四肢和躯干在手术台上挣扎，又再次被魔导兵们冰冷的机械手臂按住，动弹不得，再次挣扎，嘶吼  
如此反复，如此反复  
Ardyn一直按住Noct的头，他俯下身子仔细看着他因疼痛而皱紧的眉头，手术中闭紧却还是会下意识睁开的双眼也因绝望而失色，泪水不曾停止，叫喊也不曾停止  
他很满意，但也有些不悦

似乎没有什么刀具在身上划动了，Noct小心而虚弱地缓缓睁眼，他想大口喘气逐渐张开嘴，一旁期待已久的匕首顺势伸进口中，速度过快导致嘴角也被划破  
“言语，在人们愿意听的时候是那样的优美动听”  
“可是即使平时巧舌如簧，等到不再被人所需之时，说得再多也是置若罔闻，不如舍弃”  
尖锐的刀具划断了Noct那块柔软的肌肉，嘴角溢出鲜红，他还没来得及思索又发生了什么，男人的手指就已经伸进口中将割断的半截取出，随意的丢在地板上，被底下期待已久的夸尔一口食完  
“你自己的声音太大的话可就不会仔细听我在说什么了……如果你在这个过程中不小心咬断舌头窒息而死，那就更糟糕了呢”  
“再说，作为王的话，没办法下命令可是很糟糕的吧”  
男人将手指上的鲜血抹在少年惊恐的面庞上，颤抖的身体令血液痕迹也变得歪斜  
“王呀，你说，是不是呢？”

手术还在继续，他们目前还没有找到戒指  
但是Noct看起来已经快要撑不住，他快休克了  
Ardyn将他的手伸入Noct的嘴里，对着牙齿，让Noct咬破他的手指  
“啧，还真有些疼”  
漆黑的血液顺着Noct的牙龈流入口腔，也有些顺着嘴角流在了手术台上  
Ardyn冰冷的手指流淌出的并不是他印象中有些生锈的铁器腥味，反而有一种诡异的松柏香，Noct甚至觉得自己咬住了一根死去已久的古松木，嘴里流淌的是它滴答不止的树脂松油，牙齿咬住的是因松油聚集而没有腐烂的枝干

可它们并不是普通的液体  
这些液体在进入他的口腔后似乎转换为了细小的颗粒，甚至感觉像是有脚的小虫，它们触角一般的四肢带来奇痒的让Noct感到难受和恶心  
Ardyn调整着Noct的头部让他微仰，活着的液体直接流入他喉部，一些爬往深处，一些盘于喉部，他开始干呕，也觉得呛喉，细小缓慢的液体却让他觉得自己被人猛灌冰水，他想把这些液体全都吐出来，可是下颚被Ardyn的另一只手按着，他只能保持这个咬住Ardyn手指的姿势，尽管他的舌头已经被割断，可是他痛苦的鼻音一直在说明着自己的难受和厌恶，干涸的生理性泪水再次因痛苦流淌  
它们刚进入Noct的口腔便将其侵占，起初在内壁缓慢爬行似乎在打量新环境，找到一个突破处后果断的侵入血液循环之中  
这个突破处就是他的断舌  
它们大量地聚集在他的断舌上，如同发现了新的巢穴，它们集合，一部分凝聚，一部分顺着血液进入其中  
Noct有着难以形容的微妙感触，他觉得自己的舌头似乎是随着它们的聚集重新长回来了一般，这种常理和逻辑上根本不可能发生的事情在他的身上成为了事实，他似乎还能试着控制舌尖，就像完好如初一般  
但是除了断舌之外的其他地方也有液体在流淌，他能感受得到，在自己的皮肤之下，自己无法看到的地方，有微小的，如蝼蚁一般的生物在自己的血管中爬行，在自己的神经中啃食，身体的免疫细胞在和他们对抗可是并无作用，它们从口腔出发后首先入侵他的大脑，停留在他的颞叶，在他的海马区上聚集成群，侵蚀着他的神经元，撕咬他的细胞  
它们缓慢却又疯狂的蚕食着年轻的血肉，它们只想将一切陷入黑暗

好像不疼了  
或者说，没那么疼了  
或者说，相比疼痛，他只能感受到千刀万剐和万蚁噬心所带来的煎熬  
Noct木然的盯着手术灯，面无表情，也毫无声音  
手术的声响，Ardyn的奚落，似远似近，但他不想动，不想说话，连痛苦的感觉都快消失了  
寄生虫还在自己的身体中肆虐  
可是这好像都和自己无关了

“喔，找到了么？比我想象中的快啊”  
已经脱落完皮肤的机械手用止血钳夹着光耀之戒，Ardyn接下了后仔细的查看着  
先王的形象手握着剑与钻石，通透的钻石在手术灯下闪闪发亮，一些属于少年的鲜血染红了戒指，滴答不止  
“'在我们人类中，有人拥有强大的力量，他能操纵众多的剑，与腐蚀星球的黑暗作战。某个时刻，六神赋予了他圣石，并令他守护圣石。这颗圣石，在灾厄到来的时候会选出王'——Noct，你听过这段话么？是创星记里的”  
Noct没有任何回应  
Ardyn继续看着这枚他曾经熟悉不过却也太久不曾触碰的戒指  
他已经多少年没有仔细看过这个东西了呢？  
“这是属于Lucis王的东西，伴随着Lucis王驰骋疆场，它本身也是沾满了Lucis王自己和敌人的鲜血……这才是这枚戒指应有的样子呀”  
他起身走到手术台前捧起Noct下垂的右手，这只手已经苍白无力只能任他拉扯，他将那枚戒指轻轻戴回了Noct的手指上，为了让坚硬的金属在手指上不易脱落，又必须将它推至手指根部，看到他年轻的肌肉随着金属而推动，最后卡住  
黏稠的血液顺着Noct的手指，鲜艳，纯粹  
流淌着高纯度红的无瑕瓷器，被明亮火焰烧灼的破损瓷器片  
Lucis真王的血，Lucis的光耀之戒  
“真王降世，苍生之耀”  
他低语垂头，微闭的嘴唇贴近手背，虚情假意的吻手礼

按照之前所说的取戒指而言，这场手术应该是做完了的  
但是寄生虫以肉眼可见的速度在少年的身体里繁衍着，因为切口还未缝合  
“你父亲快要死的时候，我在Galdin见到你，你可是在和朋友们愉快的玩耍着吧”  
Ardyn将手上的鲜血洗净又重新坐回手术台前，Noct依旧是那副木然的神情  
“你父亲是那样的爱你啊，在知道了你悲惨的命运后看到你只会觉得悲伤，真是令人感动的父母心，催人泪下”  
他还是那一副轻浮又带着嘲弄的语气说着  
“他被杀的时候你在做什么？和人笑着聊天？打游戏？钓鱼？真是没良心啊，那么爱你的父亲，为了你甚至不惜牺牲国家和自己，到头来居然养了条白眼狼啊”  
Noct有些微反应，但很快又趋于平静  
“你知道自己的心长什么样么？  
“万一，你没有心呢？”  
Noct还是没有任何回答  
Ardyn已经觉得无趣了

Noct有种恍惚感  
清晨6点，他在营地中醒来，行在光亮宽畅的世界中，听着鸟叫虫鸣  
可一时间一切都在被黑夜笼罩  
他试着去回忆，却发现那里漆黑一片，连繁星都没有  
之前的高度紧张，在结束放松后渐渐感到疲倦——为什么开始放松，他自己也不知道  
困意和头痛感袭来  
他的闭起的眼角处已流下黑泪

手术还在继续，只不过不是一开始的目的了  
Ardyn想起之前还没有唱完的歌，他将那十余只罂粟花束拿过来解开，黑色的布条随意的落在Noct的颈部  
他小心撕扯着艳丽的花，唱着这首以这种花为名的歌曲，Somnus  
一瓣，两瓣，三瓣……  
一朵，两朵，三朵……  
一首唱尽，一朵撕尽  
这首歌很短，他反复的唱着，不知其烦的唱着  
他的歌声依旧是没有明显的感情倾向，不喜不悲，却带着一丝不易察觉的无奈与苍凉

古典华服的贵族男子，撕扯艳红鲜花，轻唱旧歌，原本这样的场景应该是出现在舞台之上，配以精致的道具，唯一一束聚光，情感剖显  
可他身前还有一个开膛破肚的少年躺在冰冷的手术台上，同样冰冷机械的魔导兵围在少年的身边，旁边的皿器里放着他刚被取出的脏器，四周遍是血迹  
寄生虫组成的黑色的液体在他的体内肆虐，它们以肉眼可见的速度侵蚀着少年，想要赶在寄生虫爬到脏器之前将它们取出的话，时间上还是有一点吃紧

没过多久，Ardyn的手中就拥有了一捧殷红，似乎还带着浓郁的余香，他微微举起手臂，将它们向前泼洒  
绯红色的花瓣朝着Noct已是一片黑暗的躯体散落，Ardyn并没有太刻意的想丢到哪里，有些花瓣落在少年未被刀尖剖解的皮肤和脸庞上，有些散在手术台上，还有些沉于地，被魔导兵踩碎  
大多数令人沉眠的花瓣都落在被漆黑侵蚀的躯体中，吞噬，顷刻融于一体  
他满意的拾起之前系着花束的黑布条，将它搭在Noct的无神的眼眸上，嘴里依旧哼着旧歌并将布条系紧  
“然而这黑夜无尽/身处绝望的境地”  
是那首古歌的其中一句，Ardyn的歌声飘渺而不真切  
系好后，他决定起身离开，剩下的工作基本不需要自己在这里，Noct也已经失去知觉了，毫无反应，他感到无聊  
“光耀（Lucis），如今已微弱而渺茫，也终将埋葬于无尽的黑暗”

 

“你在黑暗中待了多久？”  
男人的声音从背后传来，Noct缓慢起身  
依旧是浓郁的花香，虽然他没有被束缚完全可以自己来，但还是任凭男人解开自己眼睛上的黑布条  
他已经很久没看到光了  
他一直戴着那块黑布条，在这个种满罂粟花的温室里沉睡，外面的世界已经没有光也没有声音会进入这个房间了，打开花洒，黑色的水日夜流淌在房间中  
在此之前，他不曾醒过  
忘却身体的疼痛与曾受过的伤害，忘却一直以来所背负的宿命，忘却世间已经被毁灭的现实  
他在长眠中将自己和世界都遗忘了  
如果不是Ardyn的到来，他可能就真的准备在这里继续沉眠下去，陷入永眠  
睁眼所见，除了微弱的灯光，尽是绛红的花海

“出去逛逛吧”  
少年的四肢和颈部还束缚着生锈的铁环连着锁链，从温室出来后，他拽着少年颈环上的锁链向前方走去，来到了似乎是实验室的地方  
整个实验室的表面都积了一些灰尘，看来已经很久了没有人打扫过了  
他拉着Noct走到了一排玻璃容器前，每个容器里都泡着大大小小的器官，或是人的，或是动物的，或是使骸  
“看到你的心脏了么Noct？即使过了那么久，它还是充满了年轻人的活力”  
他屈膝让自己和少年差不多高，轻声在他的的耳边说着指向其中一个器皿，里面泡着的物体早已失去血色  
Noct木然的看着他指的东西  
“还有你的胸腔，连着的肺部和肝脏”  
他指着一个要大的多一些的器皿，里面的东西连带着胸骨和肋骨  
Noct仍然没什么反应，他无奈的叹气  
“记不得的时候就来这里看看吧，它们曾经存在于你的身体里，和你曾为一体，与你一同被创造出来”  
“等到它们都被污染后再想起，可就再也见不到了”

从实验室中走出来，路过一面过去研究人员的整衣镜时，Noct停住了  
他突然盯着镜子看，就像发现了什么新奇的事物，Ardyn也走回来看着镜子  
“怎么了亲爱的小王子？想看看自己是不是变成了什么可怕的怪物么？”  
他从背后单手环住少年将他搂住，柔软的黑发扫过自己的鼻尖  
Noct在温室里沉睡——或者说，他不愿醒来太久了，刚从温室里出来的身上还带着花香  
Ardyn将少年无力的右手抬高到自己眼前，光耀之戒依旧是那般神圣

【接Anonymum的结局】  
Noct顺着他的话语木然的看着镜中的自己，苍白的皮肤，无神的瞳孔，就像被刀尖刺破立于白色细管上的一滴酞箐蓝红相，剔透，耀眼，如同水晶的光辉  
是的，他想起了水晶  
“圣石么…”  
Ardyn看着镜中的自己，他依旧是那副两千年前的模样  
琥珀色的眼睛，琥珀般的命运，琥珀里的自己  
被漆黑的松脂侵蚀全身，如渺小的蝼蚁般动弹不得，挣扎无用

“抛弃了我，逼你献祭…Lucis，这古老的，早已腐朽的，困于水晶的一族”  
他看着Noct手上的光耀之戒喃喃道  
“在Eos这颗星球上成千上万的生命中，却只有你我被神明们不幸相中，我们都是被神明玩弄的渺小人类，早已注定而相似的命运”  
“我们的痛苦和悲伤，也不过是历史长河中的几滴无名泪，无人记得”  
他看着Noct无神的双眼和木然的神情  
“虽然我玩的很尽兴，只可惜这样的你，并不能杀了我，对我而言也不算复仇”  
他看着窗外Insomnia已是废墟的旧城  
“等待真的很让人心烦啊，我等的太久了，我想回去了”  
他看着落在少年肩上的黑布条，又将它重新为少年系起，黑暗遮挡双眼  
“我究竟，还要继续等你多久？”  
“那个受重伤的，带着两千年后才发行的神凪就任纪念币的Lucis族人，是你么？”

 

“Noct！你怎么了！Noct！”  
Noct从床上惊醒过来，他的朋友们围着他，Ignis，Gladio，还有身上有些伤痕的Prompto，他们都在这里  
他起身第一件事便是摸索着身体，没有颈环，没有铁环，骨骼摸得到，心脏在胸腔里跳动  
他下意识的抓过床头摆着的一面破镜子  
神色如初，没有黑泪，张开嘴一看舌头也还在自己的嘴中，安心的长舒了一口气  
“Noct！你终于醒过来了…太好了……”  
Noct想起梦境中发生的一切还在后怕，那种痛苦就像亲身经历过一般  
“我……睡了多久？”他怀疑的问道  
“大概有一两天了吧，我和Gladio在救下Prompto后想找一个安全屋休整，路上看到你倒在毒气泄漏的地方就把你也一起带了回来”  
“你发了几天高烧，一直在说胡话，大家急的不行……终于醒了真是太好——”  
还没等Prompto说完，Noct开心的抱住三个好友  
他们都还活着，自己也还活着，世界还不是漆黑一片，一切都还有希望  
“谢谢你们……我们现在继续出发吧”  
“不休息一下么？”  
“我已经休息好了，我没事的”

安全屋的门打开，Ardyn站在门外，一副标准的笑容看着他们  
“Noct，这几天睡得可好？没做什么噩梦吧？”  
Noct立刻召唤出父王之剑刺入他的身体，幻影散去，一个魔导兵倒在地上  
Ardyn的嘲笑声再次从广播中传来  
“你们梦寐的水晶就在前方了陛下，祝您顺利”

水晶将年轻的真王吞噬，果断的就像两千年前拒绝他的时候一般  
不管怎样，这场漫长的荒诞家族剧至此即将落幕  
虽然他还需要再等十年  
他第一次觉得十年竟然如此漫长  
“晚安，国王陛下，祝你在水晶里有个好梦”

 

【不接Anonymum的结局】  
Noct顺着他的话语木然的看着镜中的自己，苍白的皮肤，无神的瞳孔，就像被刀尖刺破立于白色细管上的一滴酞箐蓝红相，剔透，纯粹，耀眼，如同水晶的光辉  
是的，他想起了水晶  
“圣石么…”

他在笑  
最开始，他只是嘴角微微上扬，可是现在他控制不住自己的表情了，笑声里听不出喜悦，听不出悲伤，只是让人感觉到他在笑而已，Noct茫然的看着他古怪的神情，他从未见过这样的Ardyn  
过了一两分钟，Ardyn终于收拾好了自己的表情  
他觉得自己可能有两千年没这么高兴过了，微笑的将手放在Noct的肩膀上，屈膝使得自己能在镜中与少年处于同一高度

“千年时光，从无数易逝而短暂的生命中精挑细选，建立在'勇敢的王'们的功绩之上，养精蓄锐，深得神明与圣石厚爱，为了消灭黑暗而被选中的棋子啊……”  
他的手又将落在少年肩上的黑布条拉起，轻轻贴在眼部温柔的勒起布条，却又在系结后猛将他推往墙壁，Noct的头和胸膛撞在镜面上，慌乱撑起身子摸索着四周  
Noct想要抓住他，抓住他的长衣摆，抓住他冰冷的手，他只是在害怕黑暗，可是他已经陷入黑暗  
“如果反而被黑暗所吞噬…神明们，还有那块破石头，会有多么失望呢？”  
他依在桌旁满意的看着Noct伸手胡乱抓着空气，出声喊道Noctis，在Noct伸手至面前时闪了个身，Noct被坚硬桌子撞到了腹部，吃痛的捂住

“为什么一定要听他们的，接受你作为真王的命运呢？”  
电笼里的少年捂住双耳，神情恐惧，可是男人的声音却一直在脑海中回荡，根本就无法散去  
“你亲爱的人们都已经死去了…这个世界，还有什么值得你去留念和拯救的人么？”  
“即使你拯救了世界，Eos的众生么都将拥有崭新的未来，新的开始，而这个未来里根本没有你，更没有你想要拯救的人们，那还有什么意义呢？”

Noct找到了他想要抓住他的手臂，却被Ardyn再次躲闪，他扑了个空，Ardyn又将锁链甩动，Noct又径直的摔在地上  
Ardyn蹲下身，又为颤抖的Noct温柔地解开布条，少年的眼神还是茫然的，并没有变化，或许他刚才想要抓住Ardyn只是一种求生本能  
看来Noct的意识还是没有恢复  
不过Ardyn有的是时间，他最不缺的就是时间  
“现在，这个世界即将陷入黑暗，腐朽凋零了吧，这可是我精心为你准备的呢”  
他轻松的将无力的少年从地上拖起，拍拍他身上的灰尘，凑在他的耳边低语道  
“一起去看看吧，Noctis，国王陛下？”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】标题的Nutrio也是拉丁语，大意是饲养
> 
> Somnus是FF15的主题曲，本意是睡眠，罂粟花的学名，也指睡神修普诺斯，文中所唱的歌词是我自己翻译的版本，在Anonymum那篇中出现的也是这两句，有误望指正
> 
> 下面这段也是我在Somnus翻译中所引用的注解，快写完的时候突然想起了这段神话，决定也写进去了：  
> 在希腊神话中,睡神修普诺斯（Hypnos）是尼克斯（Nyx，即夜晚女神）和厄瑞玻斯( Erebus，幽冥神)的儿子。他的兄弟是达拿都斯(Thanatos，死神)  
> 两兄弟住在地狱或是厄瑞玻斯,希腊神话的另一个山谷。修普诺斯住在一个大山洞，洞穴中的Lethe河(遗忘之河)日夜流淌  
> 在这洞穴的入口处，种植着罂粟和其他催眠植物，没有光也没有声音会进入他的洞穴，他的儿子Morpheus会拿着罂粟守着让自己的父亲不被惊醒
> 
> 写得有点收不住又懒得改……酞箐蓝红相是一种蓝色系的水彩颜料名（……
> 
> 这两个结局的分支在于宰相对Noct的态度，Anonymum线的宰相是想要消耗水晶和六神力量的复仇+自杀，另一个结局中的世界已经混乱到水晶和六神无法控制的地步，而且他也并不想自杀  
> 虽然我个人觉得两个结局都可以，不过真要从这篇文表现出的宰相行为而言，逻辑上还是不接那篇文的结局更合理些吧（
> 
> 我眼中的宰相对于诺克特，是完全物化，并带着羡慕和嫉妒的，但是他不会很明显地说出来  
> 2000年前和2000年后，他们同为被神玩弄的人类，而诺克特的命运却注定是英雄，他的宿命却是成为黑暗  
> 他愤怒，不甘，想让诺克特陷入如自己一般的痛苦，看着他在自己所赐予他的命运中挣扎无用的样子，甚至陷入更糟糕的处境，他会觉得自己不是孤独的，他不是唯一一个被神明玩弄的人类，就像U本里那句“Noct的不幸是他（Ardyn）的幸福”  
> 所以在前一篇Aeterna的后记里我说过有一些是这一篇的对应（。  
> （关于心脏那段就是因为Aeterna下里有一段啊。。。下都没什么内容我居然还卡文，本来应该把下发出来再发这篇的Ry）  
> 神明们和水晶饲养着eos的众生，平时置之不理，需要时便可用之，杀之，Ardyn想如同决定众生命运的神一般对待Noct，Noct的命运只能由他决定  
> 在原作中他也确实做到了，Noct只能一步步陷入他蓄谋已久的陷阱之中，只是13章最为直观，所以也最让人感到压抑，无助和绝望，两个结局的分支也在于他的想法，这就是这篇文的名字Nutrio的由来  
> 但是不管是那个结局里他都是将Noct作为复仇的道具  
> 要说区别的话，大概就是走原作线的Anonymum里是将Noct视为两千年限定水晶棺材板，另一个结局是两千年限定复仇品，都是完全物化Noct的观念，亲吻也是带着嘲讽意味的
> 
> somnus是Lucis古歌这个设定出自我写的第一篇15同人里，不过那是个游戏发售前写的一篇四人组+Stella+Nyx的段子集  
> 或许，接回系列文的结局，还可以叫Nutrio，而未接回系列文的结局来看，这篇文也可以叫Somnus吧  
> 高贵，艳丽，毁灭，牺牲，执着，痴迷，耐心，伤害，麻醉，狠毒，遗忘，浪漫之至与永恒，好像也有符合这篇文所想提到的东西（没这种感觉的话请怪作者渣文笔（。  
> 也算是满足了我想写一篇带点文艺向猎奇的宰相脑壳吧（虽然很明显我一直以来都不是那种文艺风的人（。但还是想写一点于是（。
> 
> 全文写的最不爽的地方就是脑壳回忆他做过的支线那里了………  
> 记不得有哪些支线了我还跑去查了下，看着名字都想起了当时的恐惧（………  
> 这都是我当年跑断的腿啊！！不！！我帮助他们一点都不开心啊！！！！
> 
> 前段时间睡前刷小粉红看到一个15楼里说Lof有太太写过一篇脑壳穿越到宰相那个时代但只是让脑壳看了下没有共同抗争（………  
> ………我表示我当时写那篇的时候就没考虑共同抗争，真的只是因为和人聊天那句“你们FF不是最喜欢写穿越么”然后想了个硬币和搞错名字梗就写起来了（。  
> 然后我就去把Anonymum看了一遍…突然觉得想扩写了（。  
> 毕竟这篇写的比较早，现在再看觉得不管是脑壳还是宰相都写的不是很满意，而且也写的很赶，一天之内写出来的（因为第二天开始又没时间了（所以说真的是瞎写啊………  
> 结果写这篇以后停不下来还想继续写，然后为了接这篇的结局后我突然想重写了（………15这坑有毒（  
> 别信，我就想想，我今年没什么空的说不定明年才填（
> 
> PS：之前看到湾湾一个学过拉丁语和希腊语的15人名解析，Ardyn意为热诚，Izunia意为渺小且邪恶（赌五毛是宰相他哥/弟/亲戚名字（。  
> 菽苯花太太还提到了英语中ardent的词源也是这个词（拉丁语原词ardere，意为燃烧，热诚，炽热，Arden/Ardyn都是以此衍生的名字），而且Ardyn还是个女名，V13时期宰相的名字Arden才是男名（圣母黑化无误（  
> 这么一想，Ardyn·Lucis·Cealum——热诚·光·天空——炽光之空？（日式装逼不欺我（。  
> ……大哥你是太阳么（最美不过夕阳红（闭嘴  
> 然而Noctis也是个阴性词啊（。这个我笑了好久的（。知道Ardyn也是女名后我（………  
> SE到底在想什么，给男主和最终Boss的安阴性词和女名当名字（。  
> 性转搞起来啊想看御姐和JK（闭嘴  
> 什么百合游戏（闭嘴
> 
> 再PS：说一个很巧的事（。  
> 在写手术的时候我卡文了真不知道该怎么写（。结果第二天正好因为有个伤去医院，医生是我家熟人，很细致用双氧水淋伤口，然后把里面的溃烂的肉一点点夹出来（………  
> 双氧水少了又继续淋然后反复，大概持续了半个小时（………  
> 中途他觉得麻烦说要用手术刀来刮的时候被我果断拒绝了（  
> 当时我就觉得我知道大概该怎么写了（  
> 结果几天后又去，医生表示还没好又把我伤口撕开继续挑肉（。  
> 看到镊子在肉里面翻挑的时候，我想起了我几天没动的文（………  
> 然后觉得，这篇文，我一定要写完（等等


End file.
